A Shattered Soul
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: Sequal to A saiyan in Tokyo. Queen Selenity sends out a plea to Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Can Gohan put his differences aside and fight with them, more important can he put his differences aside and discover the feeling that Serena has for him.
1. PROLOUGE

PROLOUGE  
  
  
  
Time passes and many things are forgotten. But very major things are not. Time is like the weather little storms come and go every day but the truly destructive, major ones will never be forgotten. This is what happened to a small group of warriors. Transported to a different dimension (one on accidental circumstances the other two there own accord). Their interaction in this dimension will never be forgotten. By the warriors or the ones they affected.  
  
Gohan sat through another boring date with Videl. "Come on Gohan your so distant all of a sudden." Videl said as she pulled Gohan close to her. "Sorry, I have other things on my mind right now." Gohan mummered. "That's ok." Videl said as she looked at him with those big blue eyes. He quickly turned away. He hated the look of blue eyes since he dealt with "her". BOOM! Something rang out. "Man!" Videl yelled in anger. "Gohan I'll deal with you later, we have work to do."  
  
Trunks and Goten had been crusin' the streets like they do every weekend looking for some fine girls to mess with. Then they heard the large noise and saw smoke coming from a building. "Trunks lets go see what's up." Goten said as he was ready to show his new found powers to Gohan and Trunks who he had trained with every day for the last five years. Trunks pulled the car over and they jumped out. "Hmmmm." Trunks said "I can sense Gohan's energy over there so they're on the way. We'll go Super Saiyan to hide our identities." Without trying at all they went SSJ and flew off into the direction of the accident.  
  
"There's Goten and Trunks." Gohan said as he saw his little brother and his friend looking around confused. "What's up guys?" Videl asked as they landed by the confused Super Saiyans. "This is weird. When we got here the fire suddenly stopped and the smoke disappeared." Goten said. "That is weird." Gohan agreed. Then out of no where Trunks knocked everyone down. "Hey Trunks! Cut that." Videl shut up as she saw a big beam soar over their heads. Gohan jumped up to see a cloaked figure standing on top of a building. "He tried to take us out! Videl stay here and if we don't come back go get Dad and Vegeta!" Gohan said as he and two younger saiyans flew towards the figure. The figure charged up and flew away and the saiyans chased him.  
  
They have been looking for the mysterious being for the last two hours. "You guys see anything?" Gohan asked. "Nope." Goten said. "Same here." Trunks said. "Looking for me." The figure said from behind them. They turned to see the cloaked man and immediately took on battle stance. "Hey! I'm not here to fight. I'm here as a messenger and friend." He retaliated. They dropped their stance. "First a test of who you are.. Gohan show me your power." He said. Gohan shrugged and went Super Saiyan Three. "No, your True Power!" The man said. "What do you mean." Gohan said nervously. "Your Ultimate power!" He said. Gohan didn't know why, but soon he was charging up all of his power. The sky suddenly filled with clouds, the wind started to blow violently, trees and heavy rocks began to swirl around him! Then in a brilliant flash of white light he turned Super Saiyan Four. "Ok so you are the Gohan I know." The man said as he removed his hood. "REED!" The saiyans said in unison. The artificial saiyan stood in front of them with new jet-black hair and proof that he has been training also. "Hey! How did you get here?" Gohan ask as he shook his hand. "Sailor Pluto took me, but we have no time for idle chit-chat. I have an urgent message from Queen Selenity, Neo Queen Selenity's mother." Reed said. They gave all their attention to Reed. "We need you to come to our dimension and help defeat a great enemy that will destroy our universe. He has somehow revived an old enemy of ours and is using another enemies blood to make their monsters super strong. The scouts and me can't fight them alone any more. We face certain death if you don't accept this mission." Reed said. "Go back. do I get a chance to see Hotaru. or is she married or something?" Goten asked nervously since he couldn't get the angel of death and destruction out of his mind for these past years. "No Goten. She is also waiting for you." Reed laughed. "THEN COUNT ME IN!!" Goten screamed. "If you go I'll go." Trunks said. They all looked at Gohan. "I have no reason to go back. Why should I go help the one who forsaken my heart. Serena isn't worth it." Gohan said. "That's Neo Queen Serenity now and she is happily married to King Darien so you won't have to worry about that." Reed said. Just as he thought no he didn't want to go at all. "Gohan! Your going to let the past ruin the future of our friends. That's not the Gohan I know." Trunks said. The kid had a point. "I'll go." Gohan reluctantly said. "GREAT!" Reed yelled. "Sailor Pluto, Were ready to go home." "Home?" Gohan asked. "Oh yeah. I left out that you will never be able to return." Reed said. On that note Goku, Vegeta, and Videl showed up. "Never return?" Videl said as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry Videl but I have to save the universe." Gohan said. "Sons, do what you must but please be safe." Goku said. "Be strong my son, show them what the prince of all saiyans can do!" Vegeta said. "Time is short please step through the portal." Reed said as a green portal appeared in front of them. Goten waved good-bye and jumped in excited to see Hotaru again. Trunks waved and went after his friend. Gohan looked as his dad. "Here son." Goku said as he threw him a brown pouch full of senzu beans. "Take care of the boys." "Gohan! Show them what the word Saiyan means!" Vegeta said as he threw him his capsule pack. He looked at Videl. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He slowly drifted towards the portal. Videl put a tight grip around his waist. Gohan entered the portal and disappeared leaving Videl hugging and kissing nothing. She was once again alone.  
  
The void was a very weird place. High pressure hurt their bodies as they traveled through it. Then they came to a giant door. The door opened and they were now back in the dimension they defended so long ago. But it was different. There was a huge city with a Crystal Palace. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Reed said. They flew all the way to the front door of the palace. As soon as they entered the door they were met by tons of guards. "Don't worry they're the ones." Reed said. They walked through the massive crystal hallways of the palace looking at all of the statues of the queen, king and the scouts. "Let me show you to your room." Reed said. They entered a room. "This is your living quarters. There is more that enough room for all of yall in here. Now lets go see the Queen." Reed said. On the way they had to walk through the hall of heroes. There was hologram of soldier who fought gallantly in battles with the enemy and then towards the end near a giant diamond door was the holograms of Sailor Moon, the Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. "I can see we were forgotten." Gohan said. Reed paid it no mind and he opened the gigantic door. Their they where sitting around their Queen. Instantly Hotaru ran down to greet Goten. "Stop. This is not the time." Serenity said. Hotaru went back to her seat. "Goten, Trunks,..Gohan. You made it." Serenity said. Gohan nodded. "We have work to do but we must celebrate your arrival. The party will begin in one half hour." Everyone started to leave. "Gohan wait." Serenity said. Everyone else left. She walked up to Gohan. She examined his facial features, his hair, his body. "Welcome back." She said as she went to hug Gohan. He dodged the hug and she fell down on the ground hard. "Why did you do that for." Serenity cried. "You know damn well why. You think I can forgive you for something you did long ago your majesty!" Gohan yelled. "Please call me Serena. All my friends do." She said as she got off the ground. "I have a party to go to see you later your majesty!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room. ".Gohan." She said to herself as she put her hand on her chest and tried her best not to shed a single tear. 


	2. It begins again

Chapter 1  
  
It begins again  
  
  
  
"Saiyan I despise that word." Darien thought as he watched Serena desperately try to talk to Gohan. "This.monkey. is the only thing standing between me and total control of Crystal Tokyo, The world, The universe, more important the total control over Serena's heart." "Gohan wait." Serena said as she walked behind him. Gohan didn't pay here any attention. Serena grabbed Gohan by the hand. "Gohan I.I.. I have to tell you something." Serena said. Gohan looked down at those blue eyes of hers. How he began not to hate them so much "Hey Serena!" Someone yelled from behind them. "Darien." Serena said noticing who it was. "Well lets get off to this banquet wouldn't want those great warriors to be waiting for us." Darien said as he put his arms around Serena. "Hey you! You have no right to be talking to the queen so go do your rounds or something." Darien said in his most intimidating voice. Gohan walked up to a statue and looked at it. It was one of Tuxedo Mask. "Hey stupid did you hear me!" Darien yelled. Gohan clinched his fist. "Umm Darien." Serena said trying to get him out of harms way. "Listen you! We do not need you! You need us!" Darien yelled as he pushed Gohan in the back. Gohan continued to look at the statue. Fist clinched real tight. The air slowly started to blow. If you looked real close you could see electricity start traveling around his body. He punched the statue as hard as he could. The sound rang across the palace hall. "I'll see you at the banquet your majesties." Gohan said obviously trying to hide his anger. "Who was that Serena." Darien said as he looked at the statue off himself with pride. "That's Gohan." Serena said. And the shocked expression that shattered Darien's facial expression happened at the same time the statue crumbled to tiny pieces!  
  
Goten and Trunks stood around at the end of the hallway waiting for Goten's older brother to join them. "Goten so how is it to see Hotaru again." Trunks asked his best friend. Goten didn't say a word. "Earth to Goten! Gohan will be here any second now!" Then the big door that seemed to come out of nowhere began to open. They looked through the door and they saw the scouts and Luna and Artemis standing (errr sitting on) a podium. "Welcome one and all to the introduction of some of the greatest heroes this dimension has ever seen." Luna said over the mic. "They have came to fight the evil that has threatened the very way that we live. First I would like to introduce the Royal family and the sailor guardians!" The crowd cheered for their heroes. "Guardians?!" Trunks and Goten said. "Now without further adieu. Here's Neo Queen Serenity to introduce the new warriors!" Luna finished. Serena stood up and waved to the people she protected. "Now I would like to introduce my friends Goten, Trunks and...Where is Gohan?"  
  
Gohan stood on the very top of the crystal palace. He gazed on the lights and the activity. He was, once again, the strongest person in the universe. His dad wasn't there to protect him, help him, or die for him. "Gohan you made it back to us." A familiar voice said from behind him. "I want to be alone. Please leave." Gohan said as he continued to look into the horizon. "Gohan please talk to me. I still." "NO! Don't say a word." Gohan said understanding what the next word would be. "I still love you." The voice said. Gohan didn't want to turn around to face the person who was spilling her feelings to him. "Why would you say something like that for. I haven't even been here a day yet and I'm already on the verge of quitting and now you want to tell me you love me!" Gohan yelled. "Gohan, I love you for who you are. I thought of you every night when I went to sleep. Now you're here and I'm here and we can finally be together." The girl said as she moved closer to Gohan. Gohan started to turn around. He was about to stare here directly in the face when she ran to him and buried her face in his chest. "Gohan please say that you'll stay with me." She said. Gohan pushed here away. He put his fingers to his head. "I'm sorry." He said, then he disappeared into thin air.  
  
The crowd mummered over the fact that one of the three warriors that their queen had talked a lot about over the past few weeks has chosen not to show up to a banquet in his honor. "Have you seen him?" Reed asked the Scouts who had just came back from their search of the castle. Serena looked up with a look of hope on her face. "No." Sailor Venus said. Before anything else could be said a guard ran in the room. "...My Queen..I have an urgent message from the 100 mile post." The guard said as he tried to catch his breath. "What is it." Serena said. "There is a person coming towards the city! We tried to stop him but he is just to powerful!" The guard said. "Man, I hate to do this without Gohan but we have to go now." Reed said as he looked down at his shoes. "Right!" Everyone said. "You girls aren't going to fight though." Trunks said. "Don't think you guys are going to come and just take over!" Haruka yelled. "No we haven't fought in a while and we wana take this one on ourselves!" Goten said. "Haruka just do what they say." Serena said. "OK, but next time you won't get away with this." Haruka said as the scouts started their transformation.  
  
"Ya'll to guys go and see what's going on out there." The commander said as he quivered with fear behind a tank. "But sir he has massacred the rest of the squadrons why should we go!" One of the soldiers said as the other one nodded in agreement. The commander drew a gun on the soldiers. "Cause I'm important and you guys come a dime a dozen. Now go.." They slowly walked backwards towards their doom. "You won't get away with this sir." The soldier said. The quickly took cover behind one of the many turned over tanks that had flew towards them a few minutes earlier. "Where's your gun, Mike." The soldier said. "The commander has it." Mike said. He looked around and saw a dead body ,under the tank, holding a gun. The soldier looked at Mike. "You got to be kidding me, Dee." Mike said as he saw the look on his face. He slowly grabbed the gun and made their way around the tank. "Alright on three we run around the tank." Dee said as he inched towards the edge. "One...Two...Thr..." A hand appeared around Mike's neck. "You're not killing him too!" Dee yelled as he shot at the man. The bullets hit Mike more that it hit the man, but the ones that hit him just bounced right off of him. Dee continued to try to shoot the man but he was out of bullets. The man crushed Mike's head and made his way towards Dee. "No, I will not die like this." Dee said. The man reached out towards Dee but was caught by someone. They looked towards the arms owner. "Get out of here soldier." Gohan said. Dee looked toward Gohan, bowed then ran towards the crooked commander. "What's going on out there." The commander said as he pointed the gun at Dee. "I don't know but that man has to be the one that Neo Queen Serenity has been talking about." Dee said. "Who are you." The man said. Gohan just stared back at him. "Oh the nameless hero, where you brought out here by bravery, stupidity, or a little of both. My name Spark, I'm the strongest warrior of the Negamoon." He said. He tried to punch Gohan but his hand went right trough him and he still maintained the grip. A look of shock covered Spark's face as he continued to try to punch Gohan but his hand went through. Then he finally connected. A shock wave could be felt for miles away. Spark smirked in satisfaction until he saw that Gohan had not moved an inch. "What are you." Spark said as Gohan let him go. "I'm you worst nightmare." Gohan said. Spark flew into the air and shot off an energy blast at Gohan. He just deflected it to the side. "OK, your super strong, but no one can stand up to this attack." Spark said. He flew up into the sky and held his hands in front of him. "NEGADESTROYER!!!!" He yelled as a stream of dark energy left his hands and hit Gohan full force!  
  
The others had just arrived to see what has just happened. "No Gohan.." Reed said as he couldn't believe that in the first fight Gohan was dead. Goten was getting furious and turning Super Saiyan as Trunks did the same. "BIG BANG!" Some one said from the smoke. "What!" Spark said in shock. "ATTACK!!!" Gohan yelled as the energy cleared the smoke from around him. Gohan walked towards his friends as the energy destroyed Spark completely! "Gohan." Mercury said as she ran up to him. "Not now Amy please not now." Gohan said as he walked past her. 


	3. One suprise after another

Chapter 2 One surprise after another  
Gohan sat in his very glamorous room in the crystal palace. There was a knock on the door. ".." Gohan didn't answer. "Gohan I know you're in there!" Serena's voice yelled from the other side. "You're the all mighty Neo Queen Serenity." Gohan said with sarcasm in his voice. "It's open." The door swung open. "Gohan! How dare you skip the banquet that was in your honor! You made me look like a fool out there!" Serena yelled. "You do a good job of that your self." Gohan said as he looked as her dress. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. "Nothing. Why am I even answering these questions your not my mom." Gohan said as he got up and walked to the window. "Gohan. We need to talk in private." She said as she locked the door. "Say what your going to say and then get out. I feel like being alone for a while." Gohan said. "Great." Serena said in here usually chipper voice. "How have you been in the last few years?" "Serena! Get to the point. I don't have all night." Gohan snapped. Serena tried her best to hold her tears back. "I.I mean . uh.uhh.." "I've been miserable. I had to spend time without the one I tr." Gohan stopped himself. "What is she doing to me." Gohan thought to himself as he tried not to look as Serena anymore. "Gohan. I think.. I mean I know that I'm still in." "Don't even say it. You're married now to Darien. Anything we had is now gone away. It's been like that since you made that wish." Gohan said. Serena looked at the side of his face. She thought she saw a tear run down his face. She walked over to him she grabbed his hand. His eyes where still closed tightly. She just couldn't resist. "Gohan.." She said. Gohan's eyes snapped open. He saw Serena's face and he couldn't resist either. Some force drew his face closer to hers. "This feels so right." Serena thought. "After all this time I get to kiss her again." Gohan thought. "Gohan. What's Your deal..." Trunks yelled as he busted in the room and seeing the sight of Serena and Gohan almost kissing. "What am I doing!" Gohan yelled at himself. Gohan moved to the side but Serena had committed to the kiss and found herself kissing the ground. "What's going on here?" Trunks said suspiciously. "Nothing I was just leaving." Gohan said as he rushed passed Trunks. Trunks looked over as Serena still on the ground not able to hold back the flow of tears from her face. "Hey Gohan wait!" Trunks said as he ran after him.  
  
Goten and Hotaru sat in the empty ballroom. They finally got some time to themselves. The two teenagers looked at each other. The room had been quiet for at least 10 minutes since they got in there. "I wonder what she's thinking." Goten thought. "I wonder what he's thinking." Hotaru thought. Goten looked over to Hotaru and smiled. "I can't take this anymore." Hotaru said as she grabbed Goten and kissed him very deeply then she hugged him. "I've missed you." Hotaru said. "You don't know how miserable I've been without you." "Yes I do." Goten said. "There hasn't been a day, week, month, or year, that's has went by that I didn't think about you." He said. Goten kissed her again.  
  
"I can't believe that stupid saiyan stopped my monster." Darien said as he sat in a very familiar chair. "Don't worry my love. There will be another chance at revenge." A very familiar woman said from his right side. "Yes, I guess. Using the power of those from the saiyan world, and that of Siren was an ingenious idea in itself my love." Darien said as he stared at the four tubes containing the four people who hated Gohan and his family and friends the most: Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and finally. "If Pluto ever found out that I used the time warp to capture four of the most dangerous evil beings ever she would flip." Darien said as he touched the tube containing Buu in it. "But what gets me how could you betray you own master." Darien said as he looked back at the woman. "And what keeps you from betraying me." "That's easy, I love you. As soon as you take out those saiyans, I finally get my revenge on Reed, and you take the silver crystal and total control of Crystal Tokyo, nothing will stand in our way. She said. "If only they knew that you where still alive Maia." Darien said as he kissed the blue-haired maiden.  
  
"Gohan what where you doing in there?" Trunks said. "Nothing man. Just got caught up in the moment." Gohan said. Well Goten is off with his girl some where and your acting like my father all of a sudden." Trunks said. "Come on Trunks. I couldn't act like Vegita even if I tried." Gohan said with a look of surprise on his face. "Well you don't have a girl and I don't have a girl. So I say that we take in on the nightlife here." Trunks said. "Well, OK." Gohan said. The two saiyans walked out the door. "Where do you think your going?" A very hostile voice said. "Sailor Uranus I presume." Trunks said without turning around. Haruka and Michiru stood behind them. "Yeah now answer me." Haruka said. "That's none of your business." Trunks said as he turned around. "Its your turn to patrol the premises." Haruka said. "No, no, no. Perhaps you don't know but I'm the prince of all Saiyans, and that excludes me from any stupid guard work." Trunks said. The two scouts looked angry and then they turned their sights on Gohan. "Don't even think about it." Gohan said. The two saiyans turned and began to leave. Haruka was still mad cause of that little comment that Trunks said. "I'll show you." Haruka said. She called upon the space sword and jumped at Trunks. Trunks and Gohan just sidestepped the attack and Haruka fell on the ground. "You feel that gust of wind." Trunks said to Gohan. Then they both stepped over Haruka. "No you must be imagining things again." Gohan said. Then they both started to laugh. Haruka stood up. Her warrior pride broken she had to act now. With incredible speed she appeared in front of the two saiyans and slashed at Trunks. Trunks was barely able to dodge it. Gohan watched with amazement at the blow that the sword attack left. "Man she's serious." Trunks said to Michiru. "Yeah but this isn't like her." She replied. Trunks watched on as Haruka made another attack run. He studied the way she was holding her sword. The way she was preparing to strike would not only hit him but Michiru too. Trunks grabbed Michiru and flew sideways barely dodging the blow. Trunks flew up into the air. "That's it!" He yelled. He was done with dodging if she wanted to be serious he could be serious also. His arms started to more in a very weird way. Haruka had never seen this before. She looked on cautiously. "I got her now." Trunks thought. Then he stop moving his hands and put them forward. "BURNING ATTACK." The ball of energy was humongous. Trunks smirked as the ball connected.. or so he thought. The ball didn't blow up yet. Then the ball just sailed into the night sky. The looked back at Sailor Uranus and saw that Gohan was there with one hand in his pocket and the other placed forward. "Now Trunks. You're the one acting like your father. Destroy now, ask question if there's anything left." Gohan said nonchalantly. "Alright Gohan." Trunks said as he came down happy with the result. Haruka was scared to death. "Now Gohan lets get out of here before I really start acting like my dad." Trunks said. But what Trunks didn't know that she wasn't scared of him, but of Gohan. That energy should of wiped out half of the world but Gohan just knocked it away like it was a fly. These saiyans had to go. They had to be wiped out of existence.  
  
Trunks and Gohan, and later on joined by Goten had the best time ever. They haven't hung out like that in a long time. On their way back to the palace. "We really got to do that more often." Goten said. "Well if you thought that was fun you should have been there when we got started." Gohan said. "Yeah I wonder if Hotaru will like to hear what you did tonight." Trunks said. "You wouldn't" Goten said. "Yeah I think she would enjoy the full story on tonight." Trunks said. Goten punched Trunks. Trunks hit him back. That started an all out brawl. Gohan started to laugh. You to girls quit. "Hey guy. Would you like to show a girl a good time." Someone said from behind them. "Yeah, what's your .." Gohan couldn't believe it. The long light-blue hair the calm looking face, and to top it off a tail like the one he use to have. "Hey you to quit. Please tell me that I'm seeing things." Trunks and Goten looked forward and then the fight came to a complete stop. "That's Maia." Goten said. "You destroyed her didn't you Gohan?" Trunks said. "I did..." Gohan said. Then two monsters appeared by her side. "Havoc Chaos." Take care of those two. He's mine." Goten and Trunks only had enough time to get on their feet before they where blocking blows from the two monsters. "I guess you want a full story of how I survive that's the hero/villain contract right. "I don't care about the story only the end where I kill you." Gohan said. With a mighty roar Maia went Super Saiyan Three. "Well you need to know that I've increased my power more than your puny mind can comprehend." Then she rushed him. The blows she hit him with where very hard he flew into the night sky. "Damn. I can't get any kind of reading on her power level." Gohan thought. He hit the air brakes. He had to test out he power.  
  
"This fight is beyond the comprehension of anything ever seen by the eyes of anyone in Crystal Tokyo." The Reporter said as they showed the three different fights that were going on. "Get'em Goten!" Hotaru yelled. "We should be out there fighting." Haruka said. "Right Michiru." ".." "Mich.." She saw her staring at the screen that showed Trunks fighting one of the monsters. "Go Trunks." She heard Michiru say very lightly so no one could hear it. She turned to the screen. "Trunks I guess you're the first one I have to get rid of."  
  
Trunks punched the monster into the ground. "Alright Havoc your about to be destroyed." Trunks said. "I'm Chaos." It said. "Whatever. He held his hand out FINAL SHINE ATTACK!!!" Chaos didn't even stand a chance. Goten was clearly in control of the battle. He was just toying with Havoc. "Stop running saiyan!" He yelled. "Ok Goten said as he put his hand to his chest. "Kaio-Ken Attack!" The red aura surrounded him and the he blasted him into the next dimention. Gohan was now in Super Saiyan Three struggling against Maia. "How do you like the improvements." Maia said. "Where can I get a refund." Gohan said. Maia looked mad she grabbed him by the hair. "She had her two fingers to her head. She put it to his face. "Dodge this from point blank. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!" She yelled. The beam flew through the air and soared into space. She stared at Gohan that was staring at her he was upside-down. Gohan smiled and then double axe handled her into the aid. Then he came and kick her and followed her to the ground. Then she blasted out of the ground. And started to throw ki blasts everywhere. Then she stopped. "You ready guys." Gohan said. "Yeah." Goten said. "Trunks do you remember the attack." "Yeah we shared a mind." Trunks said. Maia looked around she was surrounded. "KAMEHAMEHA!" They said in unison. The blast was devastating. It knocked them back. "Stupid saiyans." You used all of you energy to get lil old me." Maia said as she floated down. She put her hand to Gohan's face. Gohan was smiling. "What's so funny? Does death amuse you?" Maia asked. "No. SOLARFLARE!" He yelled. The night sky turned blue like it was day time. Then someone punched Maia. "So your alive." The person said. "Reed. I've been waiting on you." Maia said as she ran her finger down his face. "Sorry to disapoint you. "NERUON CANNON!" The blast took Maia by surprise and she didn't have time to dodge. "This makes things very different cause that blast didn't destroy her." Gohan said. "How do you know." Reed said. "Trust me I know." Gohan said. "It seems that they've been waiting on us." 


	4. No Need For Fighting

Chapter 3      No Need For Fighting

            "Good Morning Crystal Tokyo, I'm Akane Onizuka and this is the morning news. And at the top of the news world is the battle that occurred last night. The new warriors enlisted by Neo Queen Serenity had a chance to show off their powers tonight. The city was attacked by two monsters and a blue haired female. The two that known as Goten and Trunks took on the monsters with little effort, but the one known as Gohan, supposedly the strongest one of the three had a hard time with the little female. Maybe the saying is right you should fight some one your own size. On a related note the great scholar known as Sailor Mercury finally finished her new creation that will help the fight with the monsters." "My new invention is a Cybernetic Engineered Living Legion, or C.E.L.L for short. I made this to replace the Saiyan Warriors so that they wouldn't have to put their life on the line. It is equipped with a Fusion engine that allows it to increase its power level to the exact or over the power of the monster it's fighting." Sailor Mercury finished. "Well we hope that our smart savior is right cause it seems that the Saiyan power seems only to be a myth. On to the next story……BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan had enough of that woman. Goten walked in the room and saw Gohan with his arm extended towards the remains of the TV. "So you saw it we won't have to fight anymore! Isn't that great! More time to spend with Hotaru." Goten said with a smile on his face. "Come on Ami is going to show it to us." Goten said as he pulled him out of the room.

            "Mercury…. She's played right into my hands." Darien said as he put his hand on the glass prisons. "What do you mean my love." Maia said as she grabbed her man's arm. "If the Saiyan's don't think that they have to fight they will stop training and then we can over power them! But these lifeless machines need a push in the right direction." Darien said as he placed his hands on the tube containing the real Cell. 

            "Goten let me go!" Gohan demanded as he was dragged down the corridor. Goten let go. "Tell Ami that I'll see it another time." Gohan said as he walked back towards his room. He saw Trunks and the other girls. He walked past them without saying a word. Then came Darien he walked past him then he got a weird power reading. He turned around and saw a dark aura around Darien. It sent a chill up his spine. He could feel that Darien's power was going up steadily. He shook his head and then it was gone. "Man I'm really stressed. Maia really shook me up." Gohan said. 'Yeah she put a number on you I wish that I was like her." Haruka said. Gohan looked forward and saw her. "Get out of the way." Gohan said as he pushed her out of the way. "Heh. Your just mad that Saiyan might is nothing." Haruka said as she walked away. Gohan punched the wall. Then he walked out of the building.

            Goten, Trunks, Ami, Serena, Hotaru, and one of the Cell units where outside in the courtyard by the Gravity Room. "This wasn't here before…." Ami said. "Oh Gohan had the capsule for the room." Trunks said. They stepped into the door. "This is the gravity room my Grandfather invented it for Gohan's dad. It increases the gravity placed on ones body. Let me see what Gohan is up to. He looked through the window and saw Gohan doing one-finger handstand pushups with ankle weights on his legs. "Trunks turn off the gravity so that the girls can get in." Goten said. Trunks nodded and pulled up a control panel. Ami went by trunks side. "So how much gravity do you and Goten train under?" "300 times normal, any more would put the body under to much stress." Trunks said as the terminal screen came on and read 800g. Trunks face grew blank. He looked through the window again and Gohan was still going without any trouble. "How strong is Gohan…." Trunks thought. He pushed a few buttons and the numbers decreased to 0. He opens the door and Goten walked in first. "What's your problem!?" He yelled as Gohan sat on the ground. "Why did you interrupt my training?" Gohan asked. "Don't change the subject you made Ami sad. Ain't that right Ami." Goten said. "…." "Ami, Hotaru, Serena…." Goten said. ".." None of them answered. "I think that their busy." Trunks said. he looked back and saw that the girls where as red as a stoplight. They stared at Gohan. The sweat glowed off of his well-cut body. "What their problem?" Gohan asked. Goten was even angrier cause Hotaru was blushing also. "Your all sweaty!!!" Goten yelled as he through  Gohan a towel. "HEY WAKE UP!!" All the girls snapped out their trance. "Goten are you jealous." Trunks said as he poked his best friend. "That's it!" Goten tackled Trunks and a fight started. "So what's up?" Gohan asked as he wiped his hair with a towel. "You didn't come to the presentation and I wanted to show you one of my C.E.L.L units so I brought on." Ami said obviously sounding proud of herself. Gohan took the towel off of his head. Their it was Cell. The one who haunted his dreams till this day. The one who almost caused him to lose his fighting spirit. The one who he let kill his father. Gohan punched the robot through chest and then punched its head off of its shoulders. Ami looked on in surprise. Gohan snapped back to reality and realize that this was Ami's project. Ami fell to her knees and held the broke pieces in her hands. Gohan felt real bad now. "Ami I'm really sorry." Gohan apologized. "That's ok. I guess I better go fix this." Ami said as she gathered all of the pieces. Gohan put on a shirt. "Ami, let me help. I broke it I'll help you fix it." Gohan said as he helped her gather the pieces of the broke robot. "You don't have…." Ami shopped. "Wait this is the time you waited for. You and Gohan alone." Ami thought to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Serena and Hotaru trying to break Goten and Trunks up. "Gohan…… yeah lets go." Ami said. "Don't ever make fun of me again Trunks!" Goten said. "Oh yeah take this." Trunks moved Serena and Hotaru out of the way and punched Goten starting another fight. "Oh I give up!" Serena yelled. "Where's Gohan and Ami?" Hotaru said. Serena looked around. "Maybe Ami still likes him and went to put the moves on him." Hotaru said jokingly. Serena let out a fake laugh. "Goten STOP!" Hotaru yelled. and Goten froze in mid punch. Trunks tried to keep angry but seeing Goten stop like that made him remember how much control Chi-Chi had over Goku and he started laughing. "Like father like son." Trunks said as he left the room.

            Trunks walked down the hall way and he spotted a certain aqua green haired woman. "Hey Michiru." Trunks called. "Oh hey Trunks." She greeted back. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked. "Well me and Haruka was going to go for a walk but she said that she had to train to destroy the enemy so.." "I'll go with you." Trunks interrupted. "I don't want to bother you, Trunks. I bet you and Goten got some things to do." Michiru said. "No Hotaru put Goten on Time Out." Trunks said. Michiru laughed. "I guess you can come." She agreed. So they walked in silence for about five minutes. "I'll like to thank you for saving me the other day." She said breaking the silence. "That's alright. Saving beautiful maidens is what I do" Trunks said. Michiru blushed. "That's the first time a man has ever made be blush." She thought. "So Trunks. I bet the girls were all over you back in your own dimension." Michiru said. "No they were all over Goten. I still don't know how he does it." Trunks said. "I bet the guys are all over you here."  "No I ha…….." Michiru stopped herself for some reason. "What." Trunks said. "Nothing." Michiru said. "Hey there's an great violinist in town and she's having a concert do you wana come with me?" Michiru said as she grabbed Trunks hand. "I don't …….." Trunks tried to say but he looked down and saw the eyes of Michiru light up with hope. "Gee I would love to go." Trunks forced out. "Ok be ready at 7 Michiru said as she ran back towards the castle. While she was running she ran right into Haruka. "Hey why are you in such a hurry." Haruka asked her girlfriend. "I got to get ready for the concert." Michiru said. "I told you I have to train so I can't come and I know you don't want to go alone." Haruka said with a angry look on her face. "Don't worry. Trunks is taking me." Michiru said as she started to run again. "Trunks. You will not take my Michi away from me!" Haruka yelled.

            Gohan and Ami worked side by side. The room was empty except for them. Ami had formulated a plan for getting Gohan back. She hoped it would work. "So why did you attack the robot for." Ami said. "Bad memories. I thought it was something else." Gohan answered. "Oh." Ami said. "Gohan why did you pick Serena over me." Ami said. Gohan didn't believe his ears. He wasn't ready for that question at this time. "Ami lets not go into that." Gohan said.. 'Gohan. You don't know how I feel." Ami said. Gohan stopped what he was doing. "Ami if you are gong to continue to talk like that I'm leaving." Gohan said as he walked towards the door. "GOHAN! You don't know how it feels having the person you love in the arms of another woman. You don't know how it fells thinking of that person night and day knowing that you'll never have another chance at him. You don't know how it's been for me. Every sense you were gone I thought about you! Loving you!" Ami yelled. "I know how you feel." Gohan said. Gohan walked back over to her. She grabbed onto him and began to cry. Gohan held her in his arms. He ran his hand through her short blue hair. Ami looked up at him and kissed him. She put her arms around his body. Gohan was caught by surprise by the kiss. Ami knocked the broken robot off the table and then jumped onto the table. Ami pulled Gohan closer and kissed him again. Gohan didn't know why but his body was retuning the kiss. Ami wrapped her legs around Gohan. Ami broke the kiss and took Gohan's shirt off and then took off her own. Then they began to kiss again. Gohan slowly reached behind her and undid her bra and tossed it to the side. He grabbed and squeezed Ami's breast then he took one and began to lick the nipple. This made Ami even more turned on by the demi-saiyan. Ami laid down on the table and reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. She began to blush. "I want you now Gohan." Ami said. Gohan unzipped his pants  and positioned his manhood at the Ami's entrance. Gohan was about to enter. Ami closed her eyed. "This is what she had been dreaming about. "Mrs. Anderson. Neo Queen Serenity request your presence immediately in the throne room." A voice said over the loud speaker. "Gohan.." Ami said but he was already dressed and halfway to the door. "It might be another attack." Gohan said. Ami gathered up her clothes and put them back on. "Damn!" She screamed inside her head at a lost opportunity. Then Ami and Gohan left the room. About five seconds after the door shut Darien appeared in the room. He went over the machine that produced the microchip brain of the C.E.L.L units and placed something in it. "Ha thank you Ami. Now I have an sure fire plan that will kill the Saiyan scum!" He said.


	5. Cell's Desent

Chapter 5                     CELLS DESENT

            Goten sat on the green grass of one of Crystal Tokyo's many parks. He looked at Hotaru who sat by his side. "Goten what are you thinking about?" Hotaru asked as she saw her boyfriend just smiling at her. "Nothing, how I love being here by her side………" Goten trailed as he watched a fine blonde walk by. Hotaru smiled until she saw what Goten was looking. "GOTEN YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she hit him. 

At that same time Trunks was driving down the street on his new motorcycle. "Oh aren't you Trunks Briefs?" A girl asked him. "Yeah babe that's me. The one and only." He said with a smile on his face. "Is their room for two on that bike?" The girl asked. "Yeah……" Trunks said as the girl got on the back. Then he saw Michiru walking down the other side of the street. "Sorry that seat's taken." Trunks said as he pushed her off the bike onto the sidewalk. Trunks quickly drove to the other side of the road as the girl cursed at him. "Hey Michi." Trunks said. "Michi?" Michiru said with a smirk on her face. "I didn't know that we were on a nickname basis." "I thought….." "Well Trunks you thought wrong." Michiru interrupted. "Well I know your not walking come on you can hop on back." Trunks said as he threw her a helmet. She hesitantly got on the back. "So how many time have you driven a motorcycle?" Michiru asked as they waited for the light to turn green. "You mean counting this time." Trunks said. "Yes." Michiru said getting very nervous. "Well." Trunks said. The light turned green. "Once." Trunks answered as he sped ahead of the other vehicles. 

            Mina, Lita, Rei, Reed are at the local mall. "Come on we have to go here next." Rei said as she pulled Reed, who is caring all of there purchased around. "Yeah this place has these nice shoes. They would look good on you!" Lita said. "I swear those girls still act like teenagers." Reed mumbled from behind the stack of boxes they where caring. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" The three girls said in unison. "Nothing…." Reed said scared for his life. "So Rei are you going to let Reed take you out." Mina asked with a smirk on her face. Lita started to smirk also. Reed and Rei started to blush. I wouldn't want to go out with that hot-headed girl if my life depended on it." Reed said as he closed his eyes and turned his head. "What! I wouldn't want to go out with you anyway!" Rei yelled. "Well I'm glad you feel that way!" Reed yelled back. Mina and Lita sighed as Reed and Rei continued their shouting match while people stopped shopping to see who would win.

Serenity sat on her throne. "Ever since Ami made those C.E.L.L units everything has been peaceful. Maia hasn't shown up and monster attacks have been contained before they even get out of hand. I bet Ami is out with Gohan right now while I'm stuck on this throne." Serena said sadly as she regretted being Queen of Crystal Tokyo. In a lab Ami adjusted the glasses on her face. She was repairing one of the damaged C.E.L.L. units. "Wow. It's been six months since I've started you guys on your normal patrol. Ya'll Are my best work ever. But now all I do is repairs on you and research on my other projects. I bet Serena is out with Gohan right now having fun while I'm stuck in this lab." Ami said sadly regretting she was the only one that could fix the C.E.L.L units. 

Darien sat in his secret lair. "Oh Darien." Maia said as she held onto his arms. "Your plan is working out greatly." She said. "Yes. This is working out for the best. None of the stupid saiyans are training and I haven't seen Gohan in weeks. I bet he's so hurt about saiyan might being outdone by regular human hands that he went back to his dimension!" Darien said insanely. Walked to a wall and he used his powers to open the wall. On the other side was Sailor Pluto. She was chained to the wall across from her. Bruised all over her body, her sailor fuku torn to pieces exposing most of her body. "As long as I have the Scout of Time and Space. I can bring anything from any Dimension!" Darien yelled. Pluto opened her eyes. Fear filled them once they where opened. "No Darien not again. I can't take it anymore please have mercy on me." She begged. A scream left her body as Darien slapped her putting another bruise on her once flawless face. "Shut up whore and get what you deserve. You see Serena won't even sleep in the same bed with me! Hell since Gohan is here she got her own room. Now I'm a married to a freaking virgin! I have to satisfy myself somehow." He said as he shut the wall. Maia could hear Pluto's screams of agony from the other side. "Damn that Pluto. If I ever find a way I'll kill you and that goody to shoes Neo Queen Serenity and then Darien will only have me." She said with a smile on her face trying to block out Pluto's cries

            A monster ran trough a dark ally trying to get away from a C.E.L.L unit. "Hey man, leave me alone! I just wana give up." The monster begged. "Now why would I let scum like you give up." The C.E.L.L said. "Whaaaa. Y.y.y.ou talked." The monster said obviously surprised. "Yes. You see I'm different from all of my brothers. I am perfection and perfection needs more power to be able to complete my mission to destroy this world. Rejoice, you're about to be part of perfection." It said as his tail got bigger and engulfed the scared creature. "Now my plans are about to become a reality. I will show them why the call me Cell." He said as he flew into the sky. 

            "This is Akane Onizuka at the Tokyo Tower with Neo Queen Serenity, The Sailor Guardians,  Reed, Trunks, and Goten. We are here to celebrate the victory that the C.E.L.L. units have had so far and for their future. So Queen Serenity, how does it feel to have Sailor Mercury's invention do better than your so called strongest warriors in the universe?" She asked. Goten thanked his lucky star that Gohan wasn't there. "Well I'm glad that they don't have to put their lives on the line." Serena said. "And is it true that Gohan left shortly after the activation of the C.E.L.L. units. Is he some kind of coward?" She asked. "MY BROTHER IS NOT A COWARD." Goten said as Trunks held him back. "Really. Then why isn't he here with us all now cause he is a coward. Saiyans are the scum of their universe and now they are in our universe. We don't need them anymore so we should send them back!" Haruka yelled. Hotaru jumped in front of Goten as she tried to calm him down. In the confusion Akane's cell phone went off.. "Hello." She said. "Really! People disappearing! That's right below us we'll check it out!" She closed the phone. "There's been a strange number of disappearances and it seems that the cause of it is right underneath us!" She said as she called up the elevator. "Maybe you should let me and Trunks handle this." Goten said as he held Akane back. "No way!" Haruka said as she shoved her way to the elevator. "It is time to show you the true power of the Sailor Guardians! Are ya'll with me?" "Yeah!" The group said in unison. So the Guardians got into the elevator with Akane and her Cameraman. "Aren't you guys coming?" Rei asked. "It's a little too crowded for my liking." Trunks said. "Ok suit your self." Rei said as the door closed. Reed opened a window. "I found the express elevator." He said as he jumped out. Trunks and Goten followed.

            "No leave me alone…. AHHHHH…." "Another helpless human absorbed into my being. I'm almost at full power." Cell said as his tail swished behind him. "These weakling humans don't have enough energy to power me all the way up!" Cell said as his tail crashed into the ground. "If only he was here." "Who are you and what do you want." A voice called from above him. He looked up saw him. The man who taught him fear. "G.g.goku?" The frighten robot cried. "How do you know my father?" Goten asked. "Your not Goku? Then are you Gohan?" Cell asked again. "No I'm his younger brother Goten." Goten said. Then Trunks and Reed landed by him. "Didn't I kill you." Cell said getting a little agitated. "Kill me? I don't even know you." Trunks said. "True you power seems more "peaceful" than the Trunks that I know. No matter you to stand in my way so I'll kill both of you!" Cell charged the two teens when… "Stop right there!" Cell stopped. We are your opponents! I'm Eternal Sailor Moon and they're the Sailor Guardians! We are Champions of Love and Justice! And by the name of the moon we'll punish you!" Cell, Goten, and Trunks sweat dropped while the ever-growing crowd began to cheer. "Yep still same old things." Trunks said as he looked down trying not to laugh. "Yeah." Goten said. "You mean they do that all the time?" Cell asked. "Yeah." Trunks and Goten said. A smile formed on cells face and then he started to laugh. "How dare you insult our fighting style prepare to be moon dusted." Sailor Mars yelled "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" The Fiery arrow flew towards Cell he caught it out of thin air. "Is this the powers that you would use to fight me?" Cell said. "Man I used a lot of energy to catch that arrow I have to absorb one of those girls to regain my full power!" Cell thought. Lets see how you handle this attack!" Cell yelled. He put his hands to the sky. "There is now way he can do that attack." Goten said. Then everyone felt like a chunk of energy was pulled from their body. Slowly a red ball of energy formed above him. "Not as big as I wanted it but this'll do! NEGATIVE SPIRIT BOMB!" He yelled as he threw the ball that contained all the despair and hatred in peoples heart. Goten, Trunks, and Reed all transported in front of the scouts and used their energy to block the attack. "Maybe you should let us take over…." Reed said. Then all of a sudden Saturn jumped out a Cell glaive in hand. She started to jab fiercely at Cell. Cell tried to dodge each attack. "Man this is no good. She is obviously stronger than that other girl." Cell thought "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Cell heard as he saw a ball of yellow energy rush towards him. He dodged it but forgot about Saturn who stuck him in the side with her glaive. Cell slowly pulled himself off of the spear-like weapon. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "WORLD SHAKING!"  The two attacks hit him dead on. A dome of destruction from around Cell. "Oops…." Sailor Neptune said. "See we didn't need those stupid saiyans anyway." Sailor Uranus said as she posed for the camera. "As you have seen ,live on channel 6, the Sailor Guardians took care of the problem. "I wonder how it happen?" Sailor Mercury said. "Well it doesn't matter I go good…" "YOU'LL DO GREAT SAILOR SATURN! YOUR POWER IS MINE!" Cell yelled as the tip of his tail grew and went over Saturn. Flashes of when Buu  ate his mom, Bulma, Krillin, Mr. Popo. Videl, 18, and Marron flashed through his head and then he remembered when Buu absorbed him……… "Goten turned Super Saiyan 2 and transported himself at Cell. He grabbed Cell's tail to stop Saturn from being all the way absorbed then he ripped Cell's tail off. Cell screamed in pain! Goten cradled Hotaru in his arms. "Hotaru.. Hotaru.. are you alright?" "What do you think. I almost got absorbed by a giant robot." She said as she managed a smile. "Trunks take her. Please?" Goten asked. Trunks helped her up and flew her away from Goten. "I suggest that we get out of here." Trunks said as he flew over the others. "No way!" Uranus said. "Trunks I'm ok." Saturn said. "I have to stay here to make sure Goten doesn't do anything foolish." She said.

            "You hurt my girlfriend." Goten said as his aura slowly started to grow around him. "Great just great! I attack the girlfriend of a Super Saiyan!" Cell thought. " Have to absorb one of them." Goten appeared right in front of him and punched him with all of his might. Cell head rolled off of his shoulders. "Damn Cell! Never trust an machine to do a woman's work." Maia said. Goten attacked her right after that statement. Goten hit her from all direction. "I'm not here to fight you yet. SOLAR FLARE!" She yelled. Everyone was blinded. "Everyone stay together." Sailor Moon said. When the glare turned to normal Cell's body was gone. "Maia what did you do with Cell?!" Goten asked as he held her by her shirt. She pointed to the right and there he was. New head and a new tail ready to absorb Sailor Mars. "You might not be as strong as Sailor Saturn but you'll do!" Cell yelled. "REI NO!" Reed yelled as pushed Rei out of the way. Cells tail grabbed Reed and absorbed him. "I gotta…" Maia blasted Goten in the face. Trunks went Super Saiyan 2 and tried to get to Cell. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Maia yelled and the attack blind-sided Trunks. Cell finished absorbing Reed right in front of Rei. She still laid on the ground murmuring "Reed he saved me." Power began to rush from Cell like a violent storm. "I'M ALL ME AGAIN!" Cell yelled. Goten got up and punched Cell. Cell didn't flinch. Goten backed up and blasted him. Then he started to lauch ki attack after ki attack. The attack kicked up dust and Cell couldn't be seen. Goten was breathing heavily. "Your defiantly not your brother or your father." Cell said. "Now its time to show you the true power of Cell!" Cell said as Goten took a stance to prepare for the fight of his life. The only words he could say was. "Gohan where are you."


	6. The Wrath of Cell

Chapter 6 The Wrath of Cell

            Cell's aura flickered in the twilight sky. Cell smirked as he saw Goten's expression. "Well you do have something in common with your brother. That same look when he was going to fight me those many years ago. I can see that you're filled with fear of me." Cell said. Goten couldn't even speak. He had to get Rei out of the way. "MARS GET OUT OF THERE!" Goten yelled. "You killed Reed." Sailor Mars said as she stood up to him. "No he is part of me." He said using Reed's voice. Mars eyes where filled with fury. "I will destroy you on behalf of Mars!" She yelled as she pulled back for her attack. Goten transported in front of Mars. "Goten get out of the way. I have to avenge the death of Reed. I have to he died saving me!" She said as tears filled her eyes. "Mars you're no match for him. I'm going to have to put to use everything that my dad taught me. Please leave this to me and Trunks. I swear that I will not lose to this abomination." Goten said with a smile trying to convince Mars to leave. She looked at Goten. "Listen to him woman. I could kill you from here." Cell said. "Do you have this under control." Maia said. "Yes go do what the master ordered you to do." Cell said. "Alright Cell. Remember don't kill the one called Moon. We have special plans for her."  
Maia said as she blasted off. "Rei you have to leave." He said as he pleaded with the priestess of fire. "No I have to avenge……" Next thing she knew was that she was off her feet. She looked into Goten's face and she saw pain. Then she returned to reality. "AAAHHHH." Goten screamed as she noticed that the white part of her uniform was covered with blood. She looked at his arm or in better words what was left of his arm. She was once again saved by someone at the cost of their well-being. "NO NOT AGAIN!" Mars yelled as he cried and held Goten as close to her as possible. "I will no lose another friend." She thought. 

            Deep in the frozen north, Gohan trained to better himself. He had his new ki blocking device on so that he couldn't be tracked by Goten, Trunks, Reed, or the girls. He had decided to take it easy today and placed the gravity room on 750 x normal gravity. He just had got done eating and was ready to train. "Hehehehehe…" He heard a voice cackle. Gohan smirked. "I haven't had any action in a long time this should be fun." He thought. Lets see how you operate under the maximum this room." The voice said. "The he heard the engine of the room pick up. Gohan felt the air around him just pull him down. He fell to one knee. "Hahaha. I guess the saiyans aren't strong enough to stand in this amount of gravity." The monster said as he walked up to the monster. "Ryofu will take good care of you." It said as he walked up to him.

            Goten picked up Rei and ran for their friends. "You're not getting away with that girl!" Cell said as he blasted at him. Rei looked on as blast after blast hit him in the back. "I see why Hotaru likes him." Rei thought as Goten rushed to get her to safety. "This will stop you!" Cell yelled. Then Trunks appeared in front of him. "Not today!" Trunks yelled. "BUSTER CANNON!" The blast put a huge hole in Cell's chest. Trunks looked on pleased. Cell let out a mighty yell and the whole in his chest was filed. "No way." Trunks said not believing what he had just seen. Trunks closed his fist and then powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and just punched him as hard as he could. "Is that all you got." Cell said. "I got to buy them some time. I might not have time to properly charge for this attack but this will be the end of you. BIG BANG ATTACK!" Trunks yelled. The blast caught Cell in the head. Trunks let out his dads trademark smirk. Trunks then began to beat up on his body. Goten finally reached the girls. He sat Rei down. "I have to go help Trunks." Goten said with a smile. "What! Your arm is hurt. Let me heal you." Saturn yelled. "Oh this. Its just a scratch." Goten said as he struggled to pull it up. "See it's still usable." "Goten I forbid you from going out there." Saturn said as she held onto Goten. Goten tilted her face towards his and kissed her. "I'm doing this to protect my friends to protect you." He said. Saturn started to cry. Goten powered up. The aura covered Saturn's body. "Just don't leave me ok." Saturn said. "Me leave you. I waited Seven years to see you. I'm not leaving now." Goten pushed Saturn off of him. "Wish me luck." Then he blasted towards Trunks. "Trunks you ready to go." Goten said. "Anytime." Then he and Trunks continued their assault on Cell.

            Ryofu kicked Gohan in the head. "I hate to mess up that pretty face of yours Gohan but orders are orders." She said as she powered up a blast. "You're a girl? Huh I would have never guessed." Gohan said with a smirk. She started to frown and then she shot the energy at Gohan. "I hope that Cell kills all of your friends." She said then she put her hand over the mouth. "What did you say?" Gohan asked. "I didn't say anything." She said as she kicked Gohan again. But the difference was the he didn't budge. "I think that you did." Gohan said. Then he jumped to his feet. "How did you stand up?! You shouldn't have the power to stand up in this gravity. This is 1500+ normal earth gravity." She said in fear. Then Gohan appeared behind her. "And you point is." Gohan said. Then he kicked Ryofu into the engine of the gravity room. The engine made a noise and it shut off. Gohan could now feel the power levels of all of his friends. The scouts where all there, one of them was real low. There was Goten and Trunks and Reed with Dad, Vegeta, Frieza, Krillin, and Piccolo. Gohan stopped and rethought again. Ryofu started to move again. Gohan grabbed her. "Who did you say they were fighting?" Gohan demanded. "That's no way to treat a lady." Ryofu said. "Gohan grabbed her head and slammed it into the metal ground. "I'll spare you if you tell me." Gohan said as he formed a yellow ki blast in his hand. "C..Cell there fighting Cell!" She yelled as she feared for her life. Gohan Tried to feel out Cell's power level. He couldn't get a fix on it cause to the ki blocking equipment. He dragged Ryofu by her hair and threw her out of the door onto the snow-covered tundra of the north. Gohan tried to shrink the gravity room back into a capsule thus shutting the device down but since Ryofu went through the engine it was acting up. It wouldn't return to the capsule. "There's only one thing to do." Gohan said.

            Trunks moved the rubble off of him. He stood up in what use to be a 20-story skyscraper. He watched Goten fight cell with his one good arm. "Here I come Goten." He yelled as he blasted off. Trunks and Goten tried to punch Cell. He was blocking all of their efforts. Then they all of a sudden stopped. The girls looked confused. Mars smiled and then she started to laugh. "Ha your in trouble now Cell!" She yelled. "I hope you know that incredible power belongs to Gohan! He's coming for you. He'll destroy you and take revenge for Reed!" Cell was scared. He could tell that Gohan was suppressing his power. He felt like a hungry tiger was stalking him. Cell had to do something or Gohan would get here and destroy him. Cell yelled and an energy field surrounded him. Then all of the C.E.L.L. units started to fly out of the city and started to surround Cell. Trunks and Goten saw this as an opportunity. They blasted at Cell. But the ever-growing force field absorbed the energy. Soon the field covered all of he C.E.L.L. units then with another yell the units turned into energy and entered his body. Smoke started to rise from Cell. Then he looks up and smirked. He appeared in front of the two teen saiyans and blasted at them point blank. Trunks barely had enough time to block the blast but Goten had got the full force of the blast. "Goten!" Saturn yelled. Trunks looked at his down friend. Then he looked at Cell. "You'll pay." Trunks said. Then he launched an all out attack on Cell. Cell just looked at him with a smirk on his face. Tears ran down Trunks face. "You'll pay for Goten's pain!" Trunks said. Cell blasted his eye lasers at Goten motionless body. Trunks saw this and he raced the lasers towards Goten. Trunks got in front of the fallen body of his friend and stopped the lasers. "The new generations of saiyans are not enough to stop me!" Cell said as Trunks body fell by Goten's. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell yelled as he launched the Son family trademark attack. All of the scouts looked away as they knew that they could do nothing about it. Well all the scouts except Sailor Uranus. She smiled. "Thanks Cell for killing the saiyans for me." She thought. "Two down one to….WHAT!" Uranus yelled. The scout all looked and saw that the attack stopped inches from the intended target. And standing in front of the now dissipated attack was Gohan. "What happened?!" Venus asked. "Gohan he…he appeared and punched Cell and then he disappeared and reappeared in front of the boys in enough time to stop the attack.!" Uranus said obviously annoyed. "Mars stop!"  Jupiter yelled as Mars ran towards Gohan. "Gohan I'm glad you're here." She said. "It absorbed Reed." "I know. I'm going to save him like I saved #18." Gohan said. "Here give them one of these." Gohan said as he threw her a brown bag. She was confused. What will the beans do and who was this #18 he was talking about. She gave them both a bean. Then instantly the boys where on their feet like nothing ever happened. "Gohan!" Goten and Trunks said. "No time for reunions. I have to get Cell to leave. I might need your help follow when you make sure everyone here is safe." Gohan said. Cell blasted out of the pavement. "Cell you ready to fight? I have the perfect place to hold it at. If your not scared." Gohan said. "I'll kill you Gohan. And then destroy this city!" Cell yelled and then he tried to punch Gohan. Gohan got behind him, grabbed him, and disappeared. "Instant Transmission." Trunks said. "Lets hurry up. Gohan said that he would need our help." "OK." Trunks said.

            Gohan threw Cell into the sand of the desert they where at. "I hope your ready. Cause this desert will become your sandy grave!" Cell yelled as he rushed towards Gohan. Gohan took a defensive pose. "Now I know why my dad like fighting stronger opponents. I'm so excited!"


End file.
